The present invention relates to an echo cancellation method for cancelling room echoes which would otherwise cause howling and give rise to psychoacoustic problems in a teleconferencing system using a multi-receive-system and, more particularly, to a subband echo cancellation method and apparatus for a multichannel audio teleconference which updates or corrects an estimated impulse response of an echo path for each subband through utilization of a projection algorithm or the like.